noreplyfandomcom-20200223-history
Characters
Hat Films use many characters in their videos, these range from animals in their Filfy Animals series to characters such as the Overseer from the Epic Hatventures series. The voices for these characters are often provided by the one of the Hat Films team, however starting with their series Origins the community has been given a chance to do voice-acting for the series. Filfy Animals Characters Main Article: Filfy Animals The Filfy animals are a collection of talking and personified Minecraft animals, the idea of them was first introduced in the 1.1 Minecraft trailer. An Epic Hatventure Characters The Overseer The Overseer is a character in the An EPIC Hatventure series and he is best described as an omniscient and omnipresent person who guides the Sirs through the dungeons and puzzles that the map has to offer. While the Overseer is never physically seen, his thoughts and words are left behind on signs read aloud by Djh3max in a cockney accent. He is a wise and sometimes crude fellow who enjoys in insulting and ridiculing the trio. The Overseer has spent many years wandering ruins and dungeons but chose to take up residence in a log cabin not far from the "Dungeon of the Cursed". It is speculated how well the Overseer knows the trio as he seems to have good amount of information on Ross' shaving habits. The Overseer also claims that Ross reminds him of himself in his youth. As a result, he seems to have a particular vendetta against Ross. The Overseer is never seen in the series and the viewer only gets to hear his voice when he presents the challenges to Alsmiffy, djh3max and Trottimus. The Guardian Little is known about The Guardian other than he was capable of providing the Sirs with the wool blocks they needed to continue on in their adventure... oh, and also that he has a voice that is offensive to the ears (Provided by Alsmiffy). Fyre UK has said that The Guardian is one of the 8 Watchers. His story is also told backward throughout An Epic Hatventure. Let's players, keep your eyes peeled. The Maker Awaiting Expansion (I swear I will do it) The Watchers Awaiting Expansion (I swear I will do it) Hatventures Origins Characters Main Article:Origins The Red Being The Red Being (also known as red man, mysterious man, ~M~) is a character in the upcoming cinematic Origins series. Not much is known about the fan-dubbed "Red Being" other than the fact that it has been watching the sirs (Alsmiffy, Djh3max and Trottimus) throughout the Skylands series. It appears to be entirely made up of red smoke but has also been spotted in the shape of a Minecraft character. Whenever this myserious entity appears it makes an eerie whistling noise. The Red Being is a being that followed the sirs throughout Skylands. It was last seen following the sirs into a portal at the Lifted Lake Castle. Some among the Hatventures community believe that the Red Being is an embodiment of "Kelvin", the hut that the trio built then almost immediately burnt to the ground in the Forsaken Lands series. The Red Being is also speculated to have placed two signs bearing the signature ~M~. Hat Chat Characters Rebecca From Hat Chat Episode 17, "Cupcake Anyone?" When doing a shout out for the hatter "Rebecca", Alsmiffy asked Trott to channel Rebecca for the shout out. What resulted was compared to both a Seagull & Bert from the Diablo 3 Let's play. She later also offered Smiff & Ross a "Cupcake". A Fanimation has been made by DigiFinch for the section of the podcast in which Rebecca appears, it appears on the Hat Films youtube channel and on DigiFinch's channel. Suzanne From Hat Chat Episode 18, "Meat & Two Veg" Having recently obtained a Logitech G930 after being recommended it by his Twitter followers, Alsmiffy uses this voice at the start of the Random section. It then proceeds to ask some incredibly weird things of Ross, including for him to take his trousers off & even threatens to **** in his shoes. Ashley King/King Ashley From Hat Chat Episode 20, "Home Grown Teeth" This section needs expanding Ashley King adores Trott. He takes this obsession a bit far to the point of drawing many pictures of him, stapling them to himself, running round the park with only the pictures on him & then rubs honey on the pictures to get the wild animals to remove them. (Note: We at the Hatventures wiki are not responsible for the content of hat chat. We apologize to anyone who is named Ashley King.) Diablo 3 Characters Bert From Diablo 3 After getting an ability that allows Trott to summon a Raven, The Bird starts squawking some incredibly vulgar things. category:characters Category:Hat Films Wiki port